Kaze no Houyou: The Embrace of the Wind
by Shugotenma
Summary: Two new hanyou join the group with intentions of 'fixing what should have never happened.' Can they truly prevent the death of a loved member of Inuyasha's gang? Complete story. Rated for Inuyasha's foul mouth.
1. Introduction

Kaze no Houyou – The Embrace of the Wind: Intro 

Author's Note_: Konnichi wa, minna-san. This is my first fan-fic, but go ahead and be brutal with the criticism. I write other original stories, so I have high expectations for myself. If it's not good, then flame me. Mm…I've thought about writing fan-fics for a long time, but I've always decided that my writing style is "too good" for fan-fics. I'd always thought that fan-fic writing was "amateur writing." Ignorant me. I've read some really__ good ones lately, and I've changed my entire mind on fan-fiction. _

_This one involves a few characters and a bit of the plot line from the role-play some friends and I are doing. Yuki is a character of my friend, and Serin is of my creation. As for the rest of the Inuyasha characters, I didn't create them. Their creators did. Er…duh. Any notes in [ ] are my notes inside the story. Yeah. So anyhow, on with the story…er…wait…dictionary first…_

-chan - an ending to a name, adding friendship-level respect…usually for girls, but can be used for either gender

-dono - an ending to a name, adding high-level respect…as if saying, 'lord'

-jiji - an ending to a name, adding a respect for elderly…usually used on grandparents and the such

-kun - an ending to a name, adding friendship-level respect…usually for boys, but can be used for either gender

-sama - an ending to a name, adding the highest level of respect…used for those whom love is directed to, or those with very 

                respectable jobs…monk, priest(ess), etc…

-san - an ending to a name, adding moderate-level respect…usually used for those older than you

Ano - like 'um…' 

Arigatou - thank you

Daijobu - like saying, "It's okay." or "It'll be alright" / "I'm okay." or "I'll be alright," etc…

Daijobu ka - question form…like saying, "Are you okay?" "Is it okay?" "Will it be alright?" etc…

Demo - but

Doushita na - like saying, "What's the matter?" "What's wrong?"

Doushite - why

Gah - it's like a frustrated or tired sigh

Ganbatte - good luck

Gomen (ne) - sorry

Hai - yes

Hanyou - half-demon

Houshi - monk 

Houyou - embrace, hug

Inu - dog

Inu-hanyou - dog-half-demon

Itai - directly means 'pain'…usually used to mean 'ouch', etc…

Kaze - wind

Kisama - a not-so-nice way to say 'you'…it basically holds the same disrespect as saying 'you f*@#er'…something only bad- 

                mouthed Inuyasha would say…do not repeat

Kitsune - fox

Kitsune-youkai - fox-demon

Nan'da yo - another way to say 'what'…it holds much more emphasis though

Nani - what

No - it represents possession…it's like the apostrophe in English. Example: John's dog = John no inu

Ohayou - good morning

Ohayou gozaimasu - more polite way to say 'good morning'…more emphasis

Oi - as a question, it's like 'huh?' …as a statement, it's like 'hey'

Osuwari - sit

Ramen - noodle-soup…yum

Soka - like saying, "I see."

Temee - a variation for 'kisama'…this one also should not be repeated

Youkai - demon

**Names:**

Yuki - snow/courage

Serin - no Japanese meaning intended…just Se + Rin

Kay. There's my glossary of Japanese words and names I use in my fan-fic. Now on with the story… 


	2. Enter the Sweet and the Silent

Kaze no Houyou – The Embrace of the Wind: Chapter One 

                Inuyasha jerked his head up from his Ramen bowl, mouth full of noodles. "Mmph? Mmph mm—mph? Mm!" He struggled to catch a noodle that fell from his mouth as he tried to speak.

                "Huh? What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, half-smiling, but curious of his sudden spasm. 

                He swallowed what was in his mouth and gasped a second for air. He stood. "A hanyou. I smell one…"

                "Hanyou? Is it Naraku?" Miroku stood now as well.

                Shippo leapt onto Kagome's shoulder as she stood up too. "Lemme at him! We'll get him this time for sure!"

                "No." Inuyasha's nose twitched in the air once more. "It's not him. It's…inu?" He was surprised at the scent that filled his nose. 

                "Inu? Like you and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?" Now Sango stood, glancing down at Kirara. 

                He nodded. "It's coming this way too."

                The kitsune-youkai growled again. "Inu or not, I'm a great Fox Demon. I can take anything on!"

                The group watched as a figure became clearer and clearer to them, moving closer. It was trudging, as if it had been traveling a desert for weeks. It watched the ground, feet dragging, triangle ears drooping against its head. Its long hair was silver-blue and it seemed to be just slightly younger than Kagome. It wore clothes that Kagome didn't recognize to be from either era.

                Finally, it glanced up. Upon seeing the group, it gasped. All fatigue seemingly fleeting, it ran over to them, excited.  "Ah! At last! I found you."

                "Ano…you were looking for us?" Kagome stepped forward, putting her arm in front of Inuyasha to block him. She didn't want their first meeting with this hanyou to be violent. 

                The hanyou looked confused for just a moment, and then things appeared to clear up in her mind. "My name is Yuki. I've heard great things about you all."

                "Great things? She must have heard this from the villages we have helped out," Sango said thoughtfully.

                Miroku stepped forward. "Yes, and though I have accomplished many feats, I have yet to receive a reward for them all. Would you be the one to deliver my reward for me?" He took the hanyou's hands in his. "Please, Miss Yuki. I'm sure you have heard the tale of the curse in my hand and how it will destroy me. You must understand that a son is necessary in order for my revenge on Naraku to be obtained. He must not defeat my family. Miss Yuki…will you bear my child?"

                Yuki's right eye twitched, and she yanked her hands away from Miroku's. _Yuck! Gross, gross, gross. Me? With…Uncle Miroku?!_ She shuddered. "Uh…sorry, Unc—…uh, Miroku." _Crap. Almost slipped. I don't think anyone noticed though._

                The monk sighed. _It was worth a try. Though I wonder if it will ever work… He turned around back to the group just in time to get a ringing slap from Sango across his face. He trudged the few feet to the back of the group, rubbing his face. _

                Red-faced and flustered, Sango glared at him until the others began talking again.

                "What did you come lookin' for us for?" Inuyasha demanded. He didn't like this hanyou already, and he wanted to get straight to the point. _The sooner she leaves, the better. She's probably gonna ask us for another favor. Dammit! We're never gonna find Naraku's hideout at this point. Geez. _

                "Ano…" she began, glancing behind her. _Where is Serin?_ Her nose caught an oncoming breeze and she smiled just a bit. _Here she comes._

                "Nani? Another hanyou!" Inuyasha shouted, also catching the scent. He was beginning to get frustrated. 

                "Oh. That's my cousin, Serin. Hey Serin, over here!" Yuki called behind her.

                A moment later, another inu-hanyou approached the group. Her own silver-blue hair fell to the small of her back, where the last six inches or so faded into an obsidian black color. She sported a single pale fuchsia stripe across each cheek on her face, and her eyes were an amber-brown.  This hanyou wore the robe-outfit that Kagome recognized as from Inuyasha's era, but it was of a red and white designed print, not just a solid color. She wore a threatening-looking sword at her side, and she stood a few inches taller than her cousin did. 

                "Two of them?" Kagome questioned, now curious as to why they were here. 

                The second hanyou said nothing as she approached the group and stood by her cousin. She seemed much quieter and more introverted than Yuki was. 

                As if the earlier slap from Sango meant nothing to him, Miroku stepped up to this newcomer with a bright smile, but with pitiful, pleading eyes. Just as he took her hands in his, she jerked them back, smacking him herself. Her narrowed eyes seemed almost evil with a mild anger.

                Sango was taken aback as Miroku rubbed his face, a bit confused himself. _I hadn't even said anything yet…itai…_ "Forgive me, Miss Serin." _She's strange. Cold-hearted. He shuddered in the slightest at the thought of her touch again. __Like ice…_

                "Ano…we would like to travel with you guys for awhile, if it's alright with you," Yuki smiled, breaking the deadly silence and glares. 

                "Nan'da yo?!" Inuyasha protested. 

                "We've heard the many tales of your battles, and all the villages you've helped. We wanted to help out too," Yuki continued.

                "Hell no!! Hell! No! There's no way that you two are gonna—"

                "Inuyasha," Kagome began, "Hush. Let them talk."

                "What? So they can fill us up with their lies?! These two are nothing but damned scavengers trying to get at our jewel shards!" Inuyasha screamed.

                "Oh, the whole three that we have," Kagome falsely agreed with sarcasm.

                "Yes, you idiot! All they need is one damn shard for each of them, and then boom! We have two damned monsters on our hands that WE will have to end up saving some village from later!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, eyes closed in frustration.

                "What the hell now?!"

                "Osuwa—"

                An unnaturally loud cough from Yuki cut off Kagome's command. "Oh…gomen. There's something in my throat," Yuki finished between her false coughs. _Geez…if she had finished that word, I'd be eating dirt right now! Then they would know that something's up. I've got to be sure to watch out for that._ "So anyway…would it be alright if we traveled with you for a while?" she smiled.

                "Where is it that you're trying to go?" Miroku asked them. He had a feeling that there was more to their story than just wanting to travel with the group.

                "Of course," Yuki smiled teasingly, "wherever it is that the next convenient ominous black cloud is hanging overhead."

                Miroku winced slightly as he backed down. _So they've heard those tales too…_ "Oh…so I see…" _I still think something is not right. Perhaps the next black cloud will be drawn to us from these two. The taller one for sure._ He sighed.

                Sango caught the puzzled and concerned look that became Miroku's face as she stroked Kirara's back. _Houshi-sama…what are you thinking about? These two seem nice to me. But you see something that I'm not able to, don't you? She frowned just slightly. _

                "Well, I think it's a good idea that you two come along. I think two more hanyou fighters will really help us," Kagome smiled. _I don't sense anything wrong about them. I wonder what Inuyasha's problem is. He's probably just afraid that they'll be stronger than him._

                "What?! Kagome, will you—" Inuyasha began.

                "Inuyasha!"

                "Feh. Whatever." He turned around and started ahead down the path. He didn't want to hear any more from Kagome, and he certainly didn't feel like tasting dirt. _If she wants to drag those two along, then fine. But I'm not going to deal with them. They'd bother me more than they would help. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Kagome!"_

                Kagome took in a deep breath. "Osuwariiii!!" 

                _No!!  Yuki screamed in her mind as she fell face-first into the dirt. Right along with Inuyasha. She sat up quickly, rubbing her head. "Itai…I guess…I slipped again. I do that a lot. Geez, I'm so clumsy." She smiled brightly so as to avert any attention at her. _

                _Did…Yuki-chan just fall? As I said 'osuwari'? Strange…she picks a strange time to slip. To cough, also. Kagome shrugged as she returned Yuki's smile. _Strange coincidences. __

                "Ah…anyhow, it's getting a bit late, Kagome-sama. Perhaps we should find a place to rest for the night? There aren't any villages nearby, so I suppose we'll have to sleep outside tonight," Miroku commented, sounding just a bit glum about the last part.

                "Hai. Daijobu, Miroku-sama." Kagome kept up her smile, encouraging the others to keep their happy spirits. _We have two new friends now. Camping out should be fun._

                Serin began to walk out of the small clearing and towards the clusters of trees. 

                "Ano…Cousin, where are you going?" Yuki called, standing to go follow her.

                The other hanyou said not a word as she merely wandered around, collecting a bundle of dried branches from the forest's floor.

                "Ah! Firewood! Good thinking, Serin-chan. I'll help!" Shippo jumped up, eager to make friends with the two new arrivals. He dashed into the trees to help her. 

                "Wait for me!" Kagome laughed, trailing her friends.

                Inuyasha sat off to the side, arms crossed. He was still flustered at being sat again.

                Miroku sighed, gazing into what was now becoming the night sky. "Something is…strange…about those two."

                Sango glanced over to Miroku. "Ano…strange, Houshi-sama? How are they strange? They seem nice to me, and I don't sense anything wrong about them."

                "I think that they carry…I mean…what I keep seeing when I look at them…it's just…"

                "Houshi-sama…what are you trying to say?" Sango urged gently.

                Miroku looked at her with a serious face. One that was confused, yet thoughtful. "It feels to me like they carry death with them. I just keep feeling death as I watch them." He glanced down at his right hand, his wind tunnel. "Kazaana pains when I look at them sometimes. It's as if…" He shook his head and smiled. "Ah, but then, I suppose this is my mind playing cruel tricks on me, trying to tell me I am tired. Eh, Sango?"

                Sango smiled, though she was unsure of what to say. _Carrying death? That is scary. But Houshi-sama does look tired. Perhaps it is only just his mind._ "Hai, Houshi-sama," she smiled.

                "Ano…Yuki-chan, how old are you?" Kagome asked the hanyou as they gathered more wood.

                "Oh. I'm twelve. And my cousin is seventeen."

                "Ah! You're just a little bit under my age then. How fun," Kagome smiled happily. "I suppose we will be able to relate to each other much more than the others will. Right, Yuki-chan?"

                "Hai, Kagome-chan," Yuki smiled back.

                "Kagome, I found a good one!" Shippo bounced happily as he handed a fair-sized branch to Kagome.

                "Hai, Shippo-chan. It's a good one alright." She glanced over to Serin, and she felt one of her rambles coming on. "Ano…Serin-chan? Do you…not really like to talk much? Because if I'm just bothering you, tell me, and I'll shut up right away. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I won't be hurt or anything, I just—"

                "Kagome-chan?" Yuki smiled, trying to change the mood. "You are right. Serin doesn't like to talk much. She says it's too noisy."

                "Oh. Gomen ne, Serin-chan." Kagome bowed slightly to her, after completely embarrassing herself. _Great…now both of them will think I'm an idiot. She felt despaired. But only for a moment. For the night was warm, and she was with her friends._

                "I think we have enough. We should go back now. Ano…Serin, wait up!" Yuki called to her cousin, who had already started on without the other three.

                "Come on, Shippo-chan. We'd better not be the last ones there," Kagome warned the little fox.

                "I won't be last! I'll race you, Kagome!" he shouted as he took off.

                Kagome giggled, running after her friends. 


	3. The Truth the Future Brings

**Kaze no Houyou – The Embrace **of the Wind:****

Chapter Two 

                Later that night, Kagome found herself the last one awake, staring at the fire. _Today has been a fine day. Two new friends…it feels so wonderful. She yawned. _But I guess it's time to end it.__

                "Kagome-sama?"

                "Huh?" Kagome glanced over, and she found that Miroku, leaning against a tree trunk, was not asleep after all. "Oh, I didn't know you were still up, Miroku-sama."

                He nodded slightly, not saying anything else.

                "Ano…Miroku-sama, is something bothering your mind?"

                "Hai, actually. Recently, I have learned something. And…I want to share…with someone…what I have learned. But I am not sure how to explain it." Miroku seemed to only puzzle himself further with every word he spoke.

                Kagome gasped. "Miroku-sama. Could it be perhaps that you are in love?" She smiled hopefully, giddy, as most teenage girls would.

                He smiled a bit, then laughed softly to himself. "I suppose you can sort my emotions out better than I can, Kagome-sama. Perhaps it is because you are a female."

                "That's so cute," she whispered loudly, wanting to shout, but not wanting to wake the others. "Well? Is it that girl from before? You've seemed distant today. Were you thinking of her perhaps?"

                "Kagome-sama…which girl…from before?" Miroku was becoming confused. Even more that he already was.

                "The one who told you that she wanted to have your child when she was older. The one that wanted to marry you, remember?" Kagome prodded.

                "Oh…hai. I mean, no. Yes, I remember, but…no, it isn't her." Miroku found himself struggling through his sentences.

                "Hmm…ah! Sango-chan?" She smiled, knowing she had nailed it.

                Miroku was silent for a moment. "Hai…Kagome-sama."

                "That's so cool!" She was excited, though in whispers. "Well, you know what you have to do now, don't you, Miroku-sama?" she smiled.

                "I…no?"

                "You've gotta tell her, of course!"

                "Tell her? But…what if…"

                Kagome sighed. "What if she doesn't feel the same way about you? Don't worry, Miroku-sama. Everyone has that feeling when they're in love. 'What if they don't love me in return? What then?' Well, you'll just have to move on then. I know it's probably something you might not want to hear. But…it's better to hear it and know her feelings, than to live forever, only wondering whether she truly loves you or not. Don't you agree, Miroku-sama? Wouldn't you rather know if Sango-chan loves you? And what if she does!"

                Miroku smiled at her. "You're right, Kagome-sama. I do want to know. I'm just…afraid to tell her. Even if I do want to know…and even if I might someday move on from her, if she rejects me…the pain of seeing her smile day by day and just knowing I am not able to be close to her as I would like to… I think that would slowly destroy me inside."

                Kagome nodded. "Love can be scary. But…sometimes, you have to just do it. And don't think about it too much before you do. Because you don't want it to sound like something you've memorized and planned. It needs to be whatever your heart wants to say, right at that moment. Okay?" she smiled again.

                Miroku nodded. "Hai, Kagome-sama."

                "Hmm…I suppose tomorrow might be big for you then." She giggled. "We should go to sleep now." She got comfortable inside of her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. "Good night, Miroku-sama."

                Miroku sighed as he shut his own eyes, already as comfortable as he could be leaning against the tree trunk. "I will use the advice you gave me, Kagome-sama. Only if you promise something first. You must promise to do the same thing…for Inuyasha, hm? Well then, good night, Kagome-sama." And with that, Miroku said not another word.

                Kagome gasped, and stared blankly forward for a moment. _Do the same thing…for…Inuyasha? I…I know I want to…I know I love him. But, how can I tell him? It's not the same as it is for Miroku to tell Sango. She doesn't love anyone else. Inuyasha already loves Kikyou. I couldn't tell him such a thing. It would only complicate his already-frustrating life. _She sighed. _But still…if I want Miroku to do this…he told me to promise him. She smiled, and whispered into the dark. "Alright. I promise."_

                Little Shippo stretched out, yawning in the morning sunlight. He snuggled up a bit against the warm and furry Kirara behind him. Kirara purred a little bit and nudged him with her nose. When Shippo didn't move, Kirara nudged him a bit harder.

                "Ah…okay, okay. I'm awake, Kirara." Shippo yawned again as he sat up. "Hm?" He pricked his ears up as he picked up two voices at a slight distance. He glanced around the camp and saw that everyone was still asleep. 

                _Except for those two new girls! I wonder what they're talking about?_ He jumped up and went to go investigate. Once he got close enough to hear and see the two hanyou, he sat down behind a bush and peeked through it.

                "I still don't get what you're saying, Serin. Look…Uncle Miroku is supposed to be killed a few years from now. But if we're here to stop it, then it won't happen. Where is the danger in that?" Yuki was pleading with her cousin.

                "We need to return home, Yuki. We have changed too much already. Do you not feel it?" Serin glared at Yuki.

                Yuki sighed. "No. No, I don't get what you're talking about. Serin, we have to stay here. We can't let Uncle Miroku be killed!" 

                "Lower your voice, Yuki. The others are still sleeping. If they hear us, the future will be changed for sure."

                "But isn't that what we're trying to do? I say we tell Uncle Miroku," Yuki countered.

                "If we do, we will have to explain our origin. Then we may never be born. It may not be such a threat for me, but it will be for you, Yuki." Serin glared at her. 

                "But Mother and Kikyou-chan and Kaede-sama worked up so much power and used so much energy to get us back here, and to promise us a safe trip back." Her hand went to the pendant around her neck. The pendant allowed her to call to her mother when she wanted to return. Serin had one that also sent a message to Kagome. "It took them three years to make that spell up, Serin. We can't let them waste it. Especially not after Kaede-sama…" _Poor Kaede-sama. She was too old to put so much energy into a spell. _"Kaede-sama gave her life so that we could go save Uncle Miroku's!"

Serin face didn't falter. "We cannot stay here. If you want to, then fine. But I am returning home."

                "Serin! No, you can't! You're the only one who knows how to fix Uncle Miroku's Kazaana. If it gets damaged, like it's supposed to, we won't have any way to save him."

                "Then maybe he shouldn't be saved." Serin narrowed her eyes and turned her back on her cousin. _Fate is no toy. We should not be tampering with it so childishly._

                Yuki darted forward and grabbed her Serin's arm, spinning her around to face her. "Listen to me!" Her eyes glittered and rippled with unshed tears. "Uncle Miroku meant so much to me, but I had to lose him. I don't want that to happen in this time. It should never have happened. We have to fix it. Please, Serin. Please." Her voice had begun to quiver with the effort of speaking without crying.

                Serin's eyes wavered, her stone-hard face softening just slightly. All her life, she had been as a big sister to Yuki – ever since they were only pups. Hearing Yuki so desperate made Serin's heart feel like it was being clenched tightly in someone's fist. 

                She sighed after a jagged moment of silence. "Fine. I shall stay."

                The tears were flung from Yuki's joyous eyes as she jumped at her cousin with a hug. "Thank you, Serin. Thank you so much!"

                "Hush." Serin pried Yuki away from her. "You know that I cannot stand to hear anyone cry. It is annoying."

                Yuki smiled and nodded. "Hai." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Come on. Let's go wake the other's up and start breakfast." She smiled.       

                Serin only nodded, and then followed her cousin back to the camp.

                Shippo gasped, his breath caught in his throat. _Mi…Miroku…will die?! Why didn't they tell us before? Why won't they _still_ tell us?!_ He jumped up. "I've got to go warn Miroku!"

                "Warn him?" Serin glared at Shippo, standing right behind him.

                Shippo jumped a good ten feet in the air, spinning around to face his attacker. "Waaaah!"

                Serin's ear twitched at the extremely loud and high-pitched squealing of the fox. "Keep it down," she glared angrily. 

                "You! Why didn't you two tell us Miroku's gonna die?! If my friend is going to be killed, and you know it,  you need to tell me!" Shippo shouted furiously.

                "Keep it down! Brat… Listen to me. If you tell anyone, Miroku will die for certain." Serin's glare pierced through Shippo's skin.

                "What? How do you know that?"

                She gazed off. "We are toying with fate, Yuki and I. It is dangerous. I'm not sure how much you heard, but you were not supposed to know anything in the conversation my cousin and I just had. Just you knowing perhaps will not cause as much trouble. But if you tell any of the others, it just might bring about the deaths of more than just Miroku."

                "Is that a threat?!" Shippo challenged, standing as tall as his two-foot body would allow him to.

                "No," Serin uttered in a low, menacing voice. "It is a promise."

                Shippo gasped, unable to move as Serin walked away from him, to the camp, where the others were waking up. 

                "Remember. Tell not a soul, little Shippo."

                He shook his head hard, as if shaking off water. _I can move again… That was weird! Her eyes got all weird, and all of a sudden, I couldn't move! I wonder if she meant it though…about promising to kill everyone else. She better not! But still…if they're going to fix things by themselves… _He nodded, making his decision. _That's what I'll do. I'll stand guard. I'll let them try and fix things on their own. But if they start to mess up, then I'll take charge!_ "Ha!" Shippo smiled, standing proud. He ran over to the rest of the group, and he jumped up onto Miroku's head.

                "Oh…where's Kagome-chan?" Shippo blinked as he glanced around, not seeing her.

                "Feh! She went home…" Inuyasha grumbled.

                "Again? Inuyashaaaa!" Shippo whined.

                "She went home to go make a dinner, Shippo," Miroku reassured him. 

                "She did?"

                "Yes," Sango began, "she wanted to make a special dinner, since we have two new people in our group." She smiled.

                "Oh. Okay!" Shippo giggled, excited that he would get to eat some of Kagome's cooking again.

                Kagome sighed as she looked down into the well. Her backpack was heavy and warm with her freshly-cooked dinner held inside. _It was hard to get everything into those containers without spilling much around. How am I going to get to the bottom and climb out again without messing it up now?_ She shrugged her shoulders. "Well…here goes." She hopped down into the well like normal.

                When she emerged into the feudal era, she opened up her backpack to check everything. When she saw that nothing had been too badly shaken up, she put everything away, put her backpack back on, and headed for the camp.

                "There's Kagome-chan!" Shippo hopped off of Miroku's head as he saw Kagome approaching in the distance. 

                "Feh! Finally…" Inuyasha muttered. 

                "Hello, everyone." Kagome smiled. She set her backpack down and opened it up, pulling out her large blanket. She spread it out and began setting the food out with the help of Yuki. 

                "Wow, it looks delicious, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled.

                Miroku nodded in agreement as Shippo squealed over all the food he recognized. 

                Kagome set up the last of the food, and then turned back around to her backpack to find Inuyasha's lower half sticking out of it as he rummaged through.

                "Where…where is…" he mumbled.

                "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, standing up.

                He hopped out of her backpack, with one of her shirts hanging off of his ear. He quickly pulled it off and put it back in her backpack. "What?"

                "What are you doing?!"

                "I'm looking for _it_."

                "What's _it_?"

                "That stuff!"

                Kagome rolled her eyes. _De-ja-vou…_ She sighed and reached into the side pocket and pulled out a Ramen bowl. She handed it to him. "There."

                Inuyasha sat back as he started to cook it, content as a puppy with his bone. Kagome shook her head and turned back to the others to get them started on their dinner.

                "Arigatou, Kagome-chan!" Shippo beamed a joyous smile as he bit into his second piece of sushi. 

                Everyone seemed to agree, save for Serin. She stood off, away from the others, by the same tree she had been standing next to all day. 

                "Ano…Serin-chan?" Kagome called to her. "Are you hungry? I made plenty for all of us," she announced as she put a bowl of food in front of Kirara, who gave a purr of appreciation back.

                Serin didn't even look their way. She kept staring off with her evil eyes. "I am fine."

                Kagome blinked. _What's with her?_ "Um…okay. But if you change your mind, there will be plenty here for you!" She sighed after a few seconds, curious about that hanyou. "Hey, Yuki. What's the matter with Serin-chan? Is she always like this?"

                "Oh, yeah. She's just not much of a people-person. She's really nice though, once you get to know her. It's just…hard to get to know her. I don't think I would know her if I wasn't her cousin. She's just too much like her dad." Yuki winced, realizing she had mentioned a sentence more than she had needed to.

                Kagome didn't seem to notice though. "Oh, I see. Yeah, Inuyasha was like that at first, too." 

                Yuki smiled. "Yeah." 

                Sango patted Shippo on the head. He had fallen asleep against Kirara again. "Ano…perhaps we should lie down for the evening. It's a bit late."

                Yuki yawned in response. "Mm…sounds good to me."

                Miroku nodded. "That seems like a good idea, and I believe Inuyasha agrees with us." He nodded to the hanyou that had fallen asleep on the log beside them. Then Miroku shivered slightly, and sighed.

                "Mm? Doushita na, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked curiously.

                "Oh…I was just embraced by the wind."

                "Nani?"

                "You see…whenever you are troubled or distressed, the wind embraces you to comfort you. At least is always has for me. Perhaps it is because of Kazaana that I am tied to tightly to the wind?"

                Sango smiled. "Hai. Well…let's all get some sleep now."

                "Hai. You guys are right," Kagome agreed. "Let's get some sleep. Good night."

                "Good night, Mother," Yuki whispered silently to the darkness.


	4. Innocent Betrayal and Heartbreak

**Kaze no Houyou – The Embrace **of the Wind:****

Chapter Three 

                Miroku stared up at the sky as he sat against a willow tree, blinking, having just woken up from a not-so-pleasant dream. He sighed, gazing over at Sango's sleeping body. _I wonder where the others are. He glanced over at Kagome's sleeping bag, and the empty spots where Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and the two other hanyou should have been. __It would be nice to have time alone with Sango. If only she were awake… He looked over at her once more. _Hm…Kirara isn't here either. __

                He shrugged, as he got more comfortable leaning against the tree. _Oh well. Maybe there will be other nights when I get a chance alone with Sango. Kagome-sama did say I should tell her. I just hope there will be a time._

                The monk sighed once more. "It almost seems impossible. When are we ever alone?"

                "Houshi-sama?" Sango asked sleepily, sitting up.

                _She's awake? "Oh. Good evening, Sango. I didn't think you were up…"_

                "Hai. Your voice woke me up. I guess I'm a light sleeper." 

                "Soka." A distant look overtook Miroku's face as he trailed into thought. _I guess…I should tell her now. I might not get another chance. I wasn't expecting this though. How do I say it?_

                "Ano…Houshi-sama? Daijobu ka?"

                "Oh…hai."

                "What are you thinking about, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, sitting up.

                _Well…I guess…I guess I have to say it now. Or I might not get the courage again. "Well, Sango. I was…thinking about you, actually."_

                "Ano…me?" She inched closer to him, a bit interested now, though she was blushing._ I should be recognized for this. I'm even acting out embarrassment._

                "Hai. You see…Sango…I…I…" He paused, taking in a bit of a breath. _I can't sound nervous now. Then it will seem like I'm not serious about it._ "Sango, I will be blunt and honest with you. I love you."

                The demon exterminator's eyes grew wide, but then retracted as her face calmed a moment later. She smiled, though she could feel her face hot with blush. _Wonderful. He's right where I want him. It won't be long now, "Houshi-sama," before I'm through with what I was sent here to do. Kagura smirked, though only slightly, her smirk invisible in the dark of night. __Naraku is more powerful than I thought, to be able to disguise me as this girl. _

                "Houshi-sama," she whispered, putting her sweet voice into play. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Houshi-sama, I love you too."

                Miroku smiled, content with what he had heard. He put his arm around her and held her gently against him. "I am glad."

                _Perfect. Foolish monk. Kagura smirked once more as she fondled the small blade in her hand. The cool steel was a comfort to her, letting her know that her job was almost done. _

                "I am glad too, Houshi-sama." She took the arm that was wrapped around her, Miroku's right arm, and began to caress his hand, as a lover would. Miroku kissed the top of her head.

                Sango – the real Sango – gasped slightly under her breath from a slight distance. Though Kagura appeared to be Sango in Miroku's eyes, Sango could clearly see the woman as the wind demoness. _H-Houshi-sama? Doushite? I don't understand. Kagura. She is…she is evil. Are you that strange? Or are you truly evil as well? Houshi-sama…_ With tears clouding her vision, Sango turned and fled from the scene, running off to go find Kagome.

                Miroku only smiled and watched Kagura fondle his hand, curious and content. But then, in a breath's time, Kagura drew her blade up and sliced it across the palm of Miroku's hand, tearing his wind tunnel farther apart. 

                The confused monk jerked his hand back from her, tearing it up even more. He jumped up, startled. "S-Sango! Doushite? Doushite?!" But he gasped as 'Sango' stood up, revealing who she really was. "K-Kagura…"

                "Hm…that's right, _Houshi-sama. Stupid monk. You are so easy to fool. You'll be gone soon, and now that I've taken care of you, the others shouldn't be to difficult…once that Inuyasha is out of the way," she laughed with her face behind her fan before taking of into the sky on her feather._

                _Kazaana. It's…it's burning. Will it…will it kill me tonight? No…no, it can't. I still…I still have to… Miroku gasped for breath, in shock, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. _

                When the monk awoke, he was lying near a crackling fire, and the smell of cooking meat hung in the air. He realized it was daylight, and he sat up, suddenly remembering all that had happened. He looked down at his hand, and he was surprised not to see any blood. _So I guess it tore Kazaana only, not any of my skin. Strange…but fortunate. _ He sighed, looking around for the rest of the group.

                Kagome was sitting near the fire, cooking two fish that were pierced onto a stick. Several other fish already lie cooked on a large leaf. 

                "Oh…Kagome-sama. Ohayou gozaimasu."

                "Ohayou, Miroku." Kagome's voice sounded distant, as was her gaze into the fire.

                _"Miroku?" She usually…calls me "sama"… She seems tired, too. Distant. I wonder what's wrong with her? He sighed again._

                "Feh." Inuyasha threw a glare at Miroku before standing up. "It smells around here all of a sudden. I'm going into the deeper part of the forest where the trees can block this smell."

                _Nani? Even Inuyasha is acting strange. Miroku stood up, wincing slightly as his hand throbbed, reminding him of its fragility. __I had better be very careful. He glanced down at his hand, eyes revealing the pain in his soul. __It won't be long…_

                "Kagome-sama, where is Sango?" Miroku glanced at the sleeping Kirara near Kagome. 

                "River," was Kagome's simple answer. Her voice was still faded, as if she was asleep as she cooked and spoke. 

                "Hai. Arigatou." Miroku began on his way towards the river. _I wonder why everyone is acting so strange. Should…should I tell them about Kazaana? I suppose I should. I will have to leave them soon…tonight…so I don't kill them as well when it happens. They should at least know why I am leaving, when I do._

                He saw Sango sitting on a small boulder on the river's bank. _Ah, there she is._ He walked up to her, quiet and casual. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sango."

                Sango looked away, gazing at the faraway rapids, where the river became rough. She said nothing in return.

                _Sango too? Miroku sighed. Then he smirked a bit. __I know how to change her spirits. He reached over to Sango, but before he could even touch her, she spun around and smacked him in the face. Hard. Much harder than normal. And Miroku thought he caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes._

                Miroku stepped back, pained both by her striking him so hardly, and by what he saw in her face. His hand covered his burning cheek. "S…Sango…doushita na?"

                "Houshi. You can do as you please, with whomever you please. But just…don't involve me." Sango spoke slowly, through clenched teeth, as if fighting back her tears.

                The monk's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. _Sango…Sango must have seen…last night. Kagura…so Kagura's false appearance was for my eyes only. She wasn't counting on others seeing her. Or was that also her purpose? To turn the rest of them against me?_ _Sango must have told the others as well._ Immense pain filled his face as he realized just how foolish he had been. _Sango is shy. She would have never been so forward with me. I am a fool. I am not even sure she could love me…_

                "Sango," he gazed at her with a pained sincerity, "I would explain to you what happened. But I do not know if you would listen. And if you listened, I do now know that you would believe me."

                She only continued to glare it him through blurred, stinging eyes, almost afraid to let down her anger. _No…he was cruel. I cannot be sympathetic with him now. He…he deserves to see us angry with him. Kagura is not our ally._

                Miroku's voice lowered a bit, as he was disappointed. It was then that his soul gave up, and it showed through the sudden fog and despair in his eyes. "So…I will leave you all now. You don't need…a traitor…in your midst." His eyes were shaded by his hair as his head hung. He turned and walked away, down the river. 

                Sango's eyes softened as one of her tears broke through the dam she had built in her eyes. She whispered, "Houshi-sama…" as she watched him leave.

                She stood, and walked back to camp, too depressed to feel any more anger. She sat down next to Kagome.    

                "Sango-chan, daijobu ka?" Kagome asked, glancing at her. 

                Sango swallowed, trying not to let her emotions break through. But they flooded her voice anyway. "Kagome-chan. I don't…I know he did wrong, but I don't want him to leave. I still love him…I wish…I wish I didn't…have to love him anymore…" she whispered angrily, through tears, as she broke down. 

                Kagome put down the pierced fish and hugged her friend. 

                Sango accepted the offer of a shoulder to cry on and wept against her friend for several moments.  

                "Feh! Shit, will you just leave me alone?! Damn annoying brats!" Inuyasha tore through the trees angrily and plopped down near the other two.

                Sango picked her head up and wiped her eyes at hearing Inuyasha's return. 

                "Hey, watch your mouth!" Yuki protested as she emerged from the trees, Serin moments behind her, though silent. She flopped down next to Inuyasha, in the same style as he had plopped. Serin stood against a tree, a bit away from the rest of them. Shippo ran up, bringing up the tail of the group, as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. 

                Yuki sighed. She glanced around the group for a moment. "Ano…where's Miroku-kun?"

                "He…left, Yuki-chan. Gomen ne. Demo…he didn't feel welcome here any longer," Sango explained, her distant voice crying with pain.

                "N-nani? He left?!" _Oh no. What's going on? Yuki was puzzled. _I hope he's okay…__

                "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you," Kagome began, taking over for Sango. She could see that Sango didn't want to talk of it anymore. "Well…Sango-chan saw Miroku last night. He was sitting at a tree. Demo…he was with Kagura. She is an enemy to us."

                _What? Uncle Miroku would never do that! Unless…unless Kagura… No!! She must have come to kill him! Yuki gritted her teeth, angry with herself for not seeing this. "No! This can't happen!!" Yuki slammed her fist into the ground as she stood up angrily. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I…I came back here…to stop Uncle Miroku's death. But now…now Kagura… She probably would have torn open Kazaana. That's how she always tried to attack him in our time. Then that's really why he left. He didn't want the others…to be…_ "Shit!" _

                Serin obviously also knew the same facts that tore through Yuki's head. For the first time since she had been there, Serin spoke. "Yuki."

                Yuki turned to Serin, tears now blurring her own eyes. She gasped though, upon seeing the look on Serin's face. "That…that's right! You! You can…you can fix it!"

                Serin only nodded. Though it was evident she was going to help her cousin, her face and attitude still read of evil.

                "Arigatou, Serin!" Yuki smothered her cousin in a hug. 

                The evil-looking hanyou pushed her cousin away and stood away from the tree. 

                "That's right. We should go now." Yuki turned to the rest of the group, which was pretty much confused now. "Ano…gomen ne. You've all been so helpful to us. We have to go now." She started to run into the trees, as Serin had already started ahead of her. She paused though, and glanced back at the still-confused group. "Please, don't think badly of Miroku-kun. He means well. And you all must know…that he would never consciously be with Kagura. He has a good heart." With that, Yuki tore off through the trees after her cousin.

                Kagome looked at Sango, whose face was a mix of sadness, anger, confusion, and despair. 

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Dammit, they're on his side. Sango,  you saw what you saw. I know it's hard to believe, but that just goes to show that you damn well can't trust everyone!"

Sango looked over at Inuyasha as she stood. "But…how can you be so sure? Houshi…Houshi-sama…I don't think he would…"

"Listen to you! You've been brainwashed by his flirting, and by his two pup followers too! He's not on our side anymore, Sango."

"Inuyasha! _Osuwari!!!_"

Kagome stood and faced Sango as Inuyasha smashed into the ground, with Shippo tying his hands and feet together to keep him there. "Sango-chan…you know Miroku-sama better than the rest of us. Do you really think that he would be with Kagura that way?"

"Kagura…she is on the same side as Naraku. Houshi-sama wants to kill him badly. Why would he…?" Sango was still confused herself, not knowing whom to believe. 

"So he can get to Nara—" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome smashed his head into the ground with her foot. 

"Osuwari… Osuwari! Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!!" 

Once Inuyasha had been silenced through Shippo tying a cloth over his mouth, and he had smashed several feet into the ground, Kagome turned again to Sango. "Sango-chan, I don't think Miroku-sama would really do something like that. Naraku is powerful, and therefore, Kagura will be too, since she is part of him. I'm not sure how she did it, but she had to have tricked Miroku-sama in some way. I don't think that Miroku-sama would have done such a thing through his own choice…"

Sango smiled. "Kagome-chan…you're right. You're right. Houshi-sama is smarter than that. And even though he flirts needlessly with every pretty girl he sees, Kagura is still our enemy."

Kagome smiled with her. "Right. So…let's go find him?"

Sango nodded. "Hai."

The two took off into the trees, with Shippo right behind them.


	5. Remnants of Hope

**Kaze no Houyou – The Embrace **of the Wind:****

Chapter Four 

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat up, gnawing at the ropes around his hands. _Those idiots. Damn them all._ "They're all gonna get their asses in trouble. Then I'm gonna have to go damn save them. Just like always. Dammit…" The ropes fell from his hands. He untied his feet and stood up, gazing to the spot where the others had disappeared into the forest. 

He felt a slight prick on his neck as he stared forward. Inuyasha smacked the spot on his neck that stung, and a small flea fluttered down onto his hand. 

"Itai…Inuyasha-dono, you are too violent," Myouga complained.

"What do you want, Myouga-jiji? I'm busy, dammit."

The flea's attitude changed to a more serious air. "Inuyasha-dono, it seems as though your monk friend is in trouble."

"Well, what do you expect after he slept with that damned bitch Kagura?!"

"Kagura? Hm… Regardless of that, he's now being held captive by Naraku."

"Naraku? You saw this?!" Inuyasha exploded.

"Well, hm…I wasn't really at any position to help Miroku," the flea defended himself.

"So you ran away? Again?! Damned coward."

"It was the only thing I could do for him – come to get you and the others. Where are they, by the way?"

"They left to find him already."

"So I see. Oh, and one more thing, Inuyasha-dono. Miroku seemed very reluctant to use his wind tunnel. Even as Kagura was breaking him down, he would not use it. Only his staff and his monk-powers. That was how she was able to take him as a captive to Naraku. What I don't understand, is—"

Inuyasha cut the flea's sentence off as he flicked him away. He had heard all that he needed to. _So, Miroku went to Naraku. Did he go to defeat him, or to join forces with him? He narrowed his eyes and started after the others._

"Serin-chan, are you sure you know where we're going?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Hai," Serin continued running after her cousin's scent. 

Yuki had run off ahead of them at her full speed. She was connected deeply with her Uncle Miroku. _All those memories of him… He taught me to use my staff…martial arts…things my father never really bothered with showing me. But he died when I was seven. And now…after I've come back here to fix things…he's going to die before I am born?! Then his son…his son won't ever be born either. And Sango… I can't let this happen! Serin…she knows how to sew up his Kazaana. It's how we fixed it before, in my time. It will work. It has to! If we can just find him! _

She gasped as she came upon Naraku's fortress. _His scent…it's all over here…and his blood. No!! "Uncle Miroku!!" She began running towards the fortress' entrance._

Serin heard her cousin's cry from the slight distance, and figured out at once what was going on. She had found him, and she didn't like the results. Serin dashed quickly ahead, knowing the other three could follow the small distance between them on their own. She knew she had to stop her cousin before she did something foolish.

Yuki was brought to a halt as Serin grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me go! I have to help Uncle Miroku!!" Yuki screamed.

Serin slapped her face. Hard. "Shut up. Listen to me, Yuki. First, if you give away who we are, you will kill us. Do not call him that name. Second. Naraku is much stronger than the two of us combined. He will kill you, and you will not have helped Miroku at all. So stop screaming, stand still, and start thinking."

Yuki's eyes watered. "Go…gomen ne…I just…"

"Don't cry. It shows you are weak. It irritates me…" Serin's eyes narrowed.

"Yuki-chan! Serin-chan!" Kagome called as she, Sango, and Shippo caught up to them. "This…this is…"

"Hai. It's Naraku's fortress." Yuki had regained her composure enough to face the others normally. "His scent is all over here." She bit back the choking in her throat at the smell of his blood. "There must have been a fight."

Sango's eyes widened, as Kagome winced. _Houshi-sama…you had better be alright. I'll…never forgive myself…for not listening to you…if…if…_

"Sango-chan…I'm sure he's alright. We both know he's strong. He wouldn't have been killed so easy," Kagome said gently, comforting her friend.

"Let's go inside. He has to be in there somewhere." Yuki started ahead.

Serin grabbed her arm. "And do what. What plan do you have, Yuki?"

"Serin-chan is right. We need some sort of plan. Naraku is strong," Kagome agreed. _I wish Inuyasha was here._

Shippo crawled up onto Kagome's shoulder. "It would be easier if they were distracted. Then maybe the rest of us could split up and look for him."

Yuki nodded. "That would be best."

Serin began walking towards the fortress. 

"Serin-chan?" Kagome looked worried.

The hanyou paused, but she didn't turn around. "I will keep them occupied. You only focus on finding Miroku." She had a feeling that she might not come back from this, but then no one seemed to care much about her to begin with. The others seemed…afraid and untrusting of her.

"Demo…Serin, you have to fix Miroku-kun. You can't be worrying about Naraku," Yuki reminded her.

Everyone was silent for a moment, as no one knew whom it was that should go. 

"Feh! Will you all just go look for the damned monk already? Geez." Inuyasha glanced to the side, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze, with the transformed Tetsusaiga propped across the back of his shoulders. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled. 

"Now go on, dammit!" he growled at them. He started off towards Naraku's fortress.

_Ganbatte…Inuyasha I'll be waiting for you when it's over._ Kagome watched him as he disappeared into the mass of Naraku's fortress. "Alright, gang. This is it. Let's go find Miroku-sama," she smiled.

Yuki was also staring off in the space where Inuyasha had been. _Careful, Father. Don't go getting yourself killed. _Yuki smiled as well. _Or you'll be killin' me too._

_Go get 'im, Inuyasha! _Shippo giggled a bit in the excitement.  
                _Arigatou…Inuyasha. Sango smiled along with the others, and they set off towards Naraku's fortress. _

                "Oi! Naraku! Kisama…where are you?!" Inuyasha walked the halls of the fortress. He was suspicious, finding no barrier to have to break through this time. _But then again…these bastards have Miroku here. So they're expecting us._ "Come on out and fight me, you damned coward!" _That bastard…he's just waiting for me to find him…_ "I'll find you! Just wait…"

                Yuki led the others down the twisted halls of the fortress, following Miroku's scent. _Please be okay. Please be okay. "It's not too much farther, guys. His smell is getting stronger, and fresher."_

                Serin nodded slightly in agreement. Kagome and Sango only smiled with relief.

Shippo leapt onto Kagome's shoulder, panting. _Too…much…running… "Gah…" _

Serin stopped suddenly, and the rest of the group stopped after a few seconds, realizing that Serin had paused. "Here," was all she said, in her low silent voice.

Yuki took on a puzzled face. "But…his smell keeps going…"

Serin lowered her head a bit. "He's here." _I know how Naraku's mind works…much like my father's, towards his brother. Anything to kill the enemy… Naraku would lead us to where a trap is, and he would hide Miroku elsewhere. Most likely in an obvious spot, that we would not think to check otherwise._

"How can you be so sure, Serin?" Yuki had an edge to her voice. "His smell isn't coming from there at all!"

"Shut up, unless you want us discovered," Serin growled. 

"Ano…if what Yuki-chan says is true, then…" Kagome began.

Serin narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to find him, or not?"

Sango stepped forward. "Come on. If Serin-chan says he's in here, then he's in here."

Serin glanced over at Sango with strange eyes, confused eyes, unsure of what to say next. Being trusted wasn't something she was entirely used to at all… She simply nodded.

"Alright. Let's go then," Kagome cheered, stepping towards the door. 

She opened it and peered inside. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and jumped back.

"Is he in there?" Yuki pleaded.

Kagome only nodded, with a terrified look about her face.

Yuki's eyes went wide as she took a look inside the room. "Mi…Miroku-kun!" She dashed inside.

With the door wide open now, Sango found herself frozen. She was petrified with the vision that befell her. There, hanging shackled from the distant wall facing them, was Miroku, battered and bloody. He appeared unconscious, as he wasn't moving.

"Hou…Houshi-sama…" She took a fragile step forward, terrified that walking any closer would somehow worsen the picture in front of her. 

"Poor Miroku!" Shippo's voice was shaky, his own fear peeking out. 

Seeing the rest of them paralyzed with fear, Serin walked forward across the room, to Miroku's unmoving body. She gazed up at him. _I could fix that. I could heal him. His Kazaana and all of his wounds. But then they would know. They aren't allowed to know. So it must be done the hard way. He must heal naturally, and his hand sewn up._ She nodded, making her decision. She glanced down at her sword for a moment, and then shook her head. _I'm sorry, but I can't use you now, my friend. I know you long to be unsheathed. But now is not the time.  You would reveal too much._

[Warning: Matrix moment approaching…] She glanced up again, at Miroku. Reaching her hand up, she leapt up in front of him. When she was at the point in her jump where she was almost hovering, steady, she slashed the chains that bound Miroku's hands to the wall with her claws. As she fell from her jump, before Miroku's body had a chance to fall forward, she slashed the shackles binding his legs with her other hand. She landed, catching him gently, avoiding causing other injuries. [Gotta love it. Every story must have a Matrix moment. It's a rule.]

As she turned around to head back to the group, a wicked laughter rung in the air. "You didn't think we'd leave him unguarded now, did you?" Kagura laughed as she entered from Serin's side of the room. 

The others started running across the room to help Serin.

Serin narrowed her eyes and only glared at Kagura. 

"What's wrong? Too terrified to speak?" The wind demoness laughed some more, enjoying every bit of their torture.

"You! You're the one…that did this to him!" Sango shouted through tears as she ran up to them. She didn't stop running. "You caused his pain to begin with! You made him leave!! And now…now look what you've done to him! I'll never forgive you! Hiraikotsu!!" Sango threw her giant boomerang at Kagura as she continued running at the beast. "Kirara!"

The small cat snarled as it became a large tiger-sized cat, flames riding at its feet. It resembled greatly a saber-toothed tiger, matching size and anger at the moment. Anyone that hurt Sango so badly, angered Kirara as well. It jumped forward at Kagura with Sango.

Kagura had dodged the boomerang flying at her, and smirked behind her fan at the girl and cat trying so hard to get to her. "Pitiful. Your aim is as bad as your tactics. Fujin no mai!" she shouted, throwing her wind spiral at Sango.

"I'm still smarter than you are!" Sango shouted, bracing for the wind's blast, as Hiraikotsu ran through its back-route. It smashed into Kagura's head as it returned to Sango, and she caught it in time to jump at Kagura with her blade. 

All at the same moment, Kirara and Yuki leapt at Kagura from the side, pinning her with the unnatural strengths of a lion and a hanyou. Kagura's shouts and screams could be heard far down the tunnels of the fortress, as she felt flesh and tendons ripped from bone.

Kagome and Shippo winced at her cries as they knelt by the still-unmoving Miroku. Serin stood beside them, on guard. 

"Miroku-sama…Miroku-sama, please wake up," Kagome pleaded. She was becoming frightened by his short breaths.


	6. The Retaliation of Fate

**Kaze no Houyou – The Embrace **of the Wind:****

**Chapter Five**

"Inuyasha," a sinister voice smirked in the darkness of the sunset outside. 

"Naraku. Temee…I'm going to kill you, you bastard. Your little game has been going on for too long." Inuyasha's amber glare pierced the darkness as a knife, tearing apart any air between the two.

"Kill me? The very least you are going to do, little puppy, is feed me." Naraku boasted his challenge.

"Feh! Feed you, huh? Well eat this! Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha shouted, slicing the air with one of his more powerful attacks, directing his blast at Naraku's face. 

Naraku smirked, jumping clear over the blast, as he came down on Inuyasha with a heavy blow to his head.

Inuyasha stumbled back, shaking his head. _So…dizzy…  "Keh! You think that's enough to stop me, bastard?!" He struggled to keep his stance straight through his spinning vision. Finally the spots began to clear. _He's just going to keep dodging everything I throw at him, dammit! I won't last long that way! _ Inuyasha began to walk slowly and calmly towards Naraku._

The evil villain cocked his head in mock curiosity. "So? Are you trying to talk things out now? Am I already too much for you to handle?"

_Just…don't…attack him. Wait until you're close…_ Inuyasha found controlling his anger one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"What a disappointment, Inuyasha. I thought for sure that you could withstand so much more than that. That girl did, at least," Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha's gaze snapped up to the wicked hanyou's face. "Kagome…what did you do to Kagome?!" he shouted furiously. His power exploded within him, and he could hold himself back no longer. "Bakuryuha!!" He thrust his sword forward, creating a vortex wind like a hurricane. 

Naraku's eyes widened as the attack fell upon him. He hadn't expected such a violent attack without Inuyasha having to power himself up first. The blast caught him head-on, and he felt himself fall victim to its violent ripping gusts. 

Inuyasha felt a gasp escape from his throat. _Did I…did I get him?  He watched the smoke and dust as it was tossed around. He waited until it began to settle._

Sango collapsed onto her knees beside Miroku's body, panting, with tears still flooding her eyes. "Hou…Houshi-sama…" She could feel herself begin to cry. She could tell he was still alive, but to see him in such a condition pained her more than she ever thought it could. 

Serin frowned, feeling her sword pulsing to her. _No…I cannot let you out. If I do, my secret will be revealed, and I may never be born. I am sorry, friend._

"Miroku-sama, hold on!" Kagome choked through blurry vision. _He looks so horrible! He's covered in so much blood…how can he still be alive?_

Suddenly, Inuyasha came crashing through the side wall, battered and bloody. He stood up, panting hard, his Tetsusaiga chipped at the top.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, standing up from Miroku's side. 

"Feh! Don't worry about me, just get yourselves somewhere safe!" He shouted at her.

Yuki jumped up. "I'll help you, Inuyasha! Serin too!"

He glared at them. "No! I have to kill him on my own. You guys go worry about fixing him up!" He nodded to Miroku, who was now being gently laid onto Kirara's back. His eyes fluttered open at being moved.

"Sango…?" Miroku sighed in relief.

"Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama…I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. That Kagura…I'm so sorry, Houshi-sama." Sango was crying openly now.

"Sango…" He gave her a comforting look. Then he took on a serious face. "Kagome-sama!" he called to her, as she stood over by Inuyasha. "Have you kept your promise yet?"

Kagome blushed a bit, but looked to Inuyasha. _Now is the time. It's now or never. I don't know if we'll survive this…_ "Inuyasha…" she started. "I…I…"    

"What is it, stupid woman?! Dammit, Naraku's coming, so whatever it is you have to say, say it fast and get outta here!"

Kagome nodded and took in a breath. "I love you Inuyasha. I know that you love Kikyou, but I want to be with you. Please…she is dead. Let her go, and let me be with you." She kissed him on the cheek, looked at his shocked face with tears in her eyes, turned to run off to the others.  
                "Kagome…" Inuyasha grabbed her arm. 

Miroku smiled as he watched Inuyasha pull Kagome against him in a deep kiss. Sango gasped. 

"Well…I suppose it's my turn then. Though now I feel like I'm merely following some trend," Miroku muttered to himself.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango looked at him, confused.

"Sango, I…"

Miroku was cut off in his sentence by a harsh bellowing laughter. Naraku had entered the room, transformed into a horrible youkai form. "I have you all now. You will not survive this time, Inuyasha!" Naraku shoved his pointed plant-like arm at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Look out!" Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the side. "Look. Get the others together, and get them outta here! Alright?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." He kissed her forehead, stood her up, and then pushed her along towards the others. "Go. Go!"

She nodded and ran to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the two hanyou. "Come on, guys. Inuyasha says we need to get out of here now."

Miroku threw a mock glare at Kagome. "Kagome-sama…you interrupted me."

Kagome smiled, realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, well please, don't let me intrude." She brought down her smile for a second though. "Sorry…but you'll have to finish once we get to somewhere safe."

He nodded as Sango got onto Kirara in front of him. "Hold onto me," she instructed. "But no tricks," she warned him, "or I'll leave you here to Naraku."

 "Alright. No tricks." Miroku smiled as he slid his hand clumsily over her waist. "Don't worry. I'm not…strong enough…to tease you right now. Okay…I'm holding on."

"You're only using one hand. You'll fall." Sango frowned, concerned.

"I can't use my right arm."

"Why not?"  
                "I'll tell you later. Let's just go," Miroku pleaded as the attacks started up again across the room. 

"Hai. Let's go, Kirara!" She took off, following Shippo, Kagome and the two hanyou down the halls. 

Kagome winced, hearing Inuyasha's screams from down the hall. She stopped running and stood there. _He's really getting hurt! What can we do to help him?_

Sango stopped Kirara and looked back at her. "Kagome-sama? What's wrong?"

"Can't you hear him?" She whispered shakily.

Miroku frowned, his thoughts whirling. His head was pounding, his body was searing with pain, and his vision was blurry and spinning. _I'm not going to last much longer like this. At this rate…it won't be Kazaana that kills me…it will be my own mortal wounds._ He took in a deep breath, making his decision. 

"Kagome-sama…I don't think…" Sango began, not sure of what to tell her.

"Sango. Please take me back to the battle."

"What? But Houshi-sama…" she pleaded, "you can't fight like this! You can barely sit up."

Yuki's eyes pained, watering a bit. _No…it's all falling apart…._

"That's suicide, Miroku!" Shippo shouted.

Miroku's face seemed old all of a sudden. He looked wise beyond his years. But he gave a warm smile, and his voice was gentle though it was hoarse with pain. "Don't fret…over me, Shippo."

"Houshi-sama…" Sango's tears fell now openly. 

"Please, Sango." _I'll help you all escape. Even if it costs my life. I am going to die soon anyway, whether by Kazaana or by Kagura's inflictions._

"Hai." She nodded, scared of the outcome though.

_Uncle Miroku…why…? Why are you doing this…?_

Serin looked onto the group with distant eyes. She had known things would come to this. _Toying with fate will only bring about pain and suffering. Perhaps more suffering than was originally intended by fate._

"Let's go, Kirara."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, standing on his own, though barely.

Inuyasha took a second to steal a glance at Miroku across the room. "What do you want?! I thought I told you all to leave, dammit!"

"Inuyasha, move out of the way. Get behind me. Now! Don't ask questions!" Miroku shouted, wincing at the pain inside him, both from his heart and wounds. 

The hanyou blinked for a moment, confused. He wasn't used to hearing Miroku so forceful. Tired, hurt, and a bit relieved at his commands, Inuyasha headed back towards the others while Naraku watched on with curiosity. 

"Sango," Miroku began as Inuyasha was running towards them. "Sango, I care deeply for you. I'm sorry I hadn't the courage to tell you before. But I love you."

Her eyes watering all over again, Sango ran the few steps to him. "Houshi-sama…" She cried into his arm. She knew what he had planned… "Houshi-sama, please, don't!"

Miroku felt the pang in his heart again as it was torn in two. _I can still turn back…but…no, I have to get them out of here. We'll all be killed eventually if I don't._ He nodded to himself. "I'm sorry, Sango. I have to." He tipped her face to meet his. "You understand?"

She nodded through blurry vision, just staring up at him. He kissed her after a breath's moment, and held her in his kiss for a moment longer. 

"Hey, monk! Hurry it up, Naraku's curiosity won't keep us alive for long, dammit! What do you want?" Inuyasha shouted, though only a few feet away, interrupting them.

Miroku nodded to Inuyasha. Then he turned to each member of the group. "Inuyasha…you are strong. But blind. Open your eyes and you will become twice as strong." He smiled. "Kagome-sama, you are strong in your faith. Take care of Inuyasha. Shippo…" he laughed for a moment, "Shippo. You might be a strong little kitsune-youkai, but you still have much to learn. Don't shut your mind out to anything new. Miss Yuki, thank you for bringing yourself and your cousin into our group. I'm only sorry I didn't get a chance to get to know you better. Miss Serin…" He frowned a bit. "I thought you were an evil soul at first. But I see now, that you're just afraid to trust people. Don't be afraid to let them into your life. And Kirara…" He paused to pat her on the head. "Please take care of Sango for me. I will miss her dearly. Sango…don't let my loss close your heart. I will wait for you…however long it takes. But if you find someone else…someone else who can love you…don't close your heart to him because of my memory." He sighed, having finished his painful speech, tears now clouding his own eyes.

_This…this is what he meant before. He said that those two hanyou brought death. Perhaps this happened because they were here?_ Sango shivered at the thought, but she returned instantly to the moment at hand. _He…needs to know…_ "Houshi-sama…I love you."

He smiled. "I know." And then he turned and walked towards Naraku, pulling the prayer beads off of his hand. "Goodbye, everyone. And good luck."

About six months after Miroku's death, Yuki and Serin were planning to return home. 

"I'm only sorry we couldn't have been more help to you all," Yuki apologized. 

"It's okay. You did what you could. Some things just can't be helped, I guess. Miroku-sama chose his destiny himself. He was smart. I trust he chose the right path." Kagome smiled.

Yuki nodded. "You're right." She smiled to Sango, who was rubbing her swollen belly gently. "Hm…it's still hard to believe that you never said anything about that to Kagome-chan." She giggled lightly.

Sango blushed. "Well…I think it was…more of an accident…"

The group got their share of laughter before Sango brought up a question to Yuki. "What should I call it?"

Yuki smiled. "Musouka."

"Musouka. That is a boy's name. What if it is a girl?" Sango asked, curious as to how Yuki was so certain of her baby's gender.

"Mm…then you think of a name." She smiled brightly to Sango.

"Yuki, we must leave now." Serin took her cousin by the arm. 

"Hai. Goodbye, everyone." She smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome before turning and walking off with her cousin.

"Bye!" Shippo waved from the top of Kagome's head.

Kagome smiled, waving until she could see the two hanyou no longer. "They were certainly nice. Hm?" She turned to Sango as her friend shivered. "Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Nothing…nothing is wrong at all. I was distressed a moment ago. I was worried about this child having to grow up without his father. It put so much stress on my mind. But I am better now." Sango paused to smile, as she saw Miroku's face in the sky above her. "You see…I was just embraced by the wind."


End file.
